Truth or Dare
by Kitana-Chan
Summary: Naruto and the gang play a little game of truth or dare. Rated T for lang. R&R, flame or DIE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, for if I did, I would kill Sakura for her annoying pink-hairedness.

Note: Reia is a brown haired girl who is an OC (my cuz suggested she be me), and she is in a clan named Matsuki (Yea, I know. Lame name, eh?) which works with water. For some reason, I agree with my cousin. She be me. Now off you go and ENJOY

Somewhere...(Let's just say in MY house...)

Me: I'm bored

Shikamaru: Me too.

Me: Aren't you always?

Shikamaru: Shut up, you bitch.

--Some other people enter the room.--

Kiba: Whazzzupp!

Me: Uh, you're not supposed to say that here...

Kiba: Where am I, some stupid Neopets Caption Contest?

Naruto: Sorry to break it, but I'm bored!

Me: You're just like Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: didn't I tell you to shut up?

Me: sigh You guys make me feel guilty

Temari: Hm, why don't we play truth or dare?

Naruto: Sounds like fun!

Me: PWNING fun!

--Some moments later...--

Me: I'll go first!

The bottle lands on Gaara.

Gaara: Crap.

Me: Truth or Dare?

Gaara: Dare.

Me: I dare you to do the Hokey Pokey.

Gaara: I hate you, and you'll pay for this.

--Some horrible dancing later...--

Me: Pfft...

Gaara: My turn.

The bottle lands on Naruto.

Gaara: Uzumaki..truth or dare?

Naruto: Truth!

Gaara: Okay...Is it true that you're wearing pink underwear today?

Naruto: Yea. And I am PROUD of it!

Me: OMG! This is some serious blackmail material!

Naruto: My turn!

The bottle lands on Shino.

Naruto: Truth or dare?

Shino: Truth.

Naruto: Hm, you and Reia have been together recently...do you like her?

Me: (blush) Is that true, Shino?

Shino: ...Yes I like her.

Me: NOOOOOOOOO! (dies)

Naruto: She likes you too, you can TELL.

Me: (revives) Shut up, I don't like talking about my private matters. Shino, spin the bottle.

Shino: Right.

The bottle lands on Sasuke.

Shino: Uchiha. Truth or dare?

Sasuke: Dare.

Shino: I dare you to say to Sakura that you hate her and MEAN it.

Sasuke: Oh, this one's EASY. Sakura, I hate you.

Sakura: (cries)

Sasuke: My turn.

The bottle lands on Ino.

Sasuke: Ino, truth or dare.

Ino: Truth.

Sasuke: Do you like Shikamaru? If you do someone has to stand up and go to the bathroom.

Me: Guys, I gotta pee!

Sasuke: There. You like him.

Ino: Fine. Dammit, Reia.

--A few moments later...--

Me: I'm back! Ino, spin the bottle.

The bottle lands on Kiba.

Ino: Inuzuka, truth or dare?

Kiba: Dare!

Ino: I dare you to...(Whispers to Kiba: Put Akamaru in Sakura's Shirt).

Kiba: This pwnes! C'mon, boy!

Me: Oh God, don't tell me you're gonna...

Kiba: Yepzie! (Slides Akamaru in Sakura's shirt)

Sakura: Ug, you evil Son-of-a-biatch! AGGGGHHHH!

Kiba: LOL, my turn!

The bottle lands on Hinata.

Kiba: Hinata, truth or dare?

Hinata: Truth.

Kiba: Do you like me?

Hinata: ...um, yes...

Kiba: Okie! Your turn.

The bottle lands on Neji.

Hinata: Neji, truth or dare.

Neji: Dare, cuzin.

Hinata: Uhmm...I dare you to call Tenten and tell her that you love her.

Neji: Aw, man, I do not love an annoying freak!

--Tenten was listening out the window, and broke in after a while--

Tenten: AGGHH, Neji, I HATE YOU! (Beats Neji up)

Me: KEWL, Neji will have purple eye color!

Neji: Shut up. My turn.

The bottle lands on Temari.

Neji: Temari, truth or dare?

Temari: Dare.

Neji: I dare you to do the Tango.

Temari. Ug, meanie.

--Some horrifying dancing later...--

Temari: Ugh. My turn.

The bottle lands on Gaara.

Temari: Truth or Dare?

Gaara: Dare.

Temari: I dare you to sing 'I love you' to Lee.

Lee: OMG, Yaoi PWNES!

Gaara: You're worse than Reia. 'I love you (NOT), you love me (DIE), we're a happy (NOT) family...'

Lee: Awe, so sweet of you...OMG I AM NOT GAY!

Gaara: My turn.

The bottle lands on Me.

Gaara: Time to get my revenge. Matsuki, truth or dare?

Me: Uh, Dare?

Gaara: I dare you to sing the third theme in our anime, to SHINO.

Me: (blush) but I have a bad singing voice!

Gaara: It was a dare. For REVENGE.

Shino: I feel so loved X3

Me: Kanashimi Wa Yasashisa Ni...

Shino: Awe, your singing is good.

Me: Trust me, It was just luck. Yes, LUCK, I AM NOT THAT GOOD! Anyways, my turn.

The bottle lands on Shikamaru.

Me: Shika, truth or dare?

Shikamaru: Dare.

Me: I dare you to say that you hate Temari and love Ino.

Shikamaru: Temari, I hate you. Ino, I l(ike?) you.

Ino: Crap. I don't.

Shikamaru: Live with it. My turn now.

The bottle lands on Kankuro.

Shikamaru: Kanku, truth or dare?

Kankuro: Truth.

Shikamaru: Hm, do you wear facial makeup? For girls?

Temari: Good one.

Kankuro: YES, yes, In fact, I use the best kind. Oh they PWN me it's so cool how they make this thing and I---

Shikamaru: YES, yes, whatever...your turn.

The bottle lands on Lee.

Kankuro: Truth or dare?

Lee: Dare!

Kankuro: I dare you to kiss the girl this bottle lands on. I will spin it. guys, out. Girls, get in.

Lee: (gulp)

And the bottle lands on...

End of chappie. Yeah, I know, you're devastated, right? Sorry to keep your suspense up XD. Yeah, this story Pwnes, doesn't it? X3

Anyways, chapter 2 is coming soon. Like, tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. If I did I would Make Kankuro wear pink makeup instead of purple.

So the bottle spins...

...and spins

...and spins

...and spins

...and spins (okay enough of that!)

And so it lands on...

...TENTEN!

Tenten: Great.

Lee: C'mon, Tenten, you like me.

Tenten: NO I DO NOT!1111

Lee: Yeah, right. Now, time for me to do the dare.

--A kiss later (Yeah, I love fancy text)--

Tenten: Me and Neji are OVER!

Lee: (sweatdrops) My turn!

The bottle lands on Sakura.

Lee: Lovely Sakura, shall it be truth, or dare?

Sakura: Why are you talking to me like that?

Lee: Reia likes Fancy text.

(Everyone looks at Me)

Me: WHAAAAT!

Shino: Okayy...(writes stff down in a small notebook)

Me: Nevermind, we be going on now!

Sakura: Okayy...DARE!

Lee: I dare you to trash talk to Sasuke.

Sakura: WHAAAT?

Lee: It was a dare, sistah. Now talk.

Sakura: FINE. Sasuke is a silent-struck freak who has oily ugly hair and NEEDS A MEGA HAIRCUT! (Sakura's voice is shaky when she says this)

Sasuke: Sakura, you'll pay.

Sakura: FUGGIT! My turn.

And the bottle lands on Chouji.

Sakura: Truth or dare, fat boy?

Chouji: Dare!

Sakura: I dare you to lose weight...starting today by handing over that BBQ!

Chouji: NOOOOO1111! NEVAH!

Sakura: It was a dare, fat-boy! Now you don't wanna be called that, eh? DO IT!

Chouji: NOOOOOOOOO! (Hands over BBQ)

Me: You can't get Chouji not eat something he loves!

Sakura: Yes I can. Ino, make sure he does not eat fattening food this week!

Ino: O.K.!

Chouji: (cries) My turn.

And the bottle lands on Tenten.

Chouji: Truth or dare?

Tenten: Dare. I do anything for Neji!

Neji (thinking): Damn that bitch! I'm prayin' that Chouji will make this dare extra hard...

Chouji: I dare you to give your most expensive weapon to Reia for her birthday.

Tenten: WHAAAAT!

Neji: THANKYOU, Chouji!

Me: YEA! GIVEME GIVEME!

Tenten: (cries) FINE, anything for Neji! (Hands over bazillion-yen weapon) Happy Birthday...

Me: KEWL! This PWNES! And by the way, my birthday is uhh...like a week from now? (This is true!)

Tenten: (sob) anyway, my turn.

And the bottle lands on Shino.

Shino: Dammit.

Tenten: Truth or Dare?

Shino: Dare.

Tenten: I dare you to...

Shino: Hell no, not involving Reia again!

Tenten: Actually, I was gonna ask you to take off your glasses, but that's a PWNING idea!

Shino: Great.

Tenten: I dare you to sit beside Reia.

Me: What! Why beside me!

Tenten: Because it was a dare, and you guys are lovebirds. Awe!

Shino: Shut it, Tenten. (crawls over to me). My turn.

And the bottle lands on Naruto.

Shino: So it's both of us again. Truth or dare?

Naruto: Truth.

Shino: are you a pervert like Jiraiya?

Naruto: Well...uhmmm...sorta.

--At this point, all the girls, including me, back away--

Naruto: Gawd. My turn.

And the bottle lands on Me.

Naruto: Just as I had expected. Truth or dare?

Me: I'll stick with the safe side now -- Dare.

Naruto: I dare you to whip off Shino's glasses and he remain like that through the whole game.

Me: Damn. (takes off Shino's glasses).

Naruto: Omg. Go lol.

Me: (drools) K-Kawaii...

Shino: Naruto, you baka. Reia, please get off me.

Me: NEVER! (clings to Shino's arm)

Shino: Gawd. Isn't it enough to hear me admit that I like you and mean it?

Me: NO. Now I be spinning the bottle now!

And the bottle lands on Shikamaru.

Me: Shika, truth or dare?

Shikamaru: Dare.

Me: I dare you to do the Chicken Dance!

Shikamaru: I hate you.

--Some wose-than-Gaara's dancing later..--

Shikamaru: My turn.

And the bottle lands on Hinata.

Shikamaru: Hina, truth or dare?

Hinata: D-dare.

Shikamaru: Fine, I dare you to kiss the guy this bottle lands on.

Hinata: But why?

Shikamaru: It's a dare. And you chose to do a dare.

And so the bottle lands on...

End of Chapter! Yea, I know, sorry to keep your suspense up. That's MY ninja way!

Remember the episode where kakashi was gonna take his mask off and this kept all your suspense and eagerness up, but all there was was another mask? I love that.

Anyways, Chapter 3 is soon to come! PRAY for it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. If I did I would make Kisame sing 'Under the Sea' from Little Mermaid.

And the bottle lands on...

...Okay enough of that silence!

...NARUTO!

Naruto: Ooooh!

Hinata: Nani?

Naruto: C'mon Hinata...

Hinata: NO.

Naruto: WTF's wrong?

Hinata: They're watching! (points to all of us)

Me: (Hides Camera) Uhhhh...hi?

Ino: Hinata it's not what you think!

Hinata: Whatever, can we do this now?

--A kiss later...--

Hinata: My turn!

And the bottle lands on Sasuke.

Hinata: Truth or dare?

Sasuke: Dare.

Hinata: I dare you to dance 'I like to move it, move it.'

Sasuke: OHYES! I luuuuv that song!

(Just for you readers out there, especially Reggie, It must horrifying to see someone like him dance.)

Later...

Me: (shakes head) There is no other worse sight in the world than someone who thinks they can dance, but sadly, cannot.

Shino: Right-o there. Sasuke, spin the bottle

And the bottle lands on Gaara.

Sasuke: Gaara, truth or dare?

Gaara: Truth.

Sasuke: Is it true that your best friend when you were little was your teddy bear?

Gaara: Uhhhhh...(cries) (sniff) I MISS YOU TEDDY! WAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Everyone: LOL!

Gaara: Ug. My turn.

And the bottle lands on me.

Gaara: Ug. Us again. Truth or...

Gaara discovers that I am asleep still clinging on Shino's arms, and so are the other people, They are asleep, so fast, heh. OMG. Gaara looks at a nearby clock on a table and OMGs.

Gaara: AhMyGaaaad! 2:30 in da mornin'? Well I don't sleep anywayz. I'll just uhhh...just uhhh...just...zzzzzzzzzz...

Gaara finally fell asleep. GO LOL! GO ME!

So this party turned out as a sleepover, but no worries, the story SHALL NOT END! (slips on a bananna peel)

Shino (sleeptalking): Reiaisdead...zzzzz...soitwilltaketimeforhertoupdate...zzzzz...onthisfrickinpwninstory...onthemeantimetrytocounthowmanyOMGareinthisstory...zzzzzzz...goodluck...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Me (sleeptalking): ShutupShino...zzzzzzzz...Iamnotdead...zzzzzzzz...atleastIthinkso...zzzzzzzzz...

Gaara (sleeptalking): IwantTeddy...zzzzzzzzz...getmemyfrigginTeddynow...zzzzzzzzzz...Reiawilltakeawhilemakingchapter4...zzzzzzzzz...soonthemeantimeaftercountingOMGinthestorycountthezzzz...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

END! Yeah I know you don't get the last part. Well something for you readers: In the last sentence, Gaara said, 'In the meantime after counting the OMGs in this story, count the Zs.'

Chapter 4 coming soon in a long time, I guess!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. If I did I would steal Shino's glasses.

I am sooooooo uber sorry for the long delay, It's because I was too busy xD. I went to the beach and got a tan a few weeks ago, and I didn't find any time to write. Sorry! There's been some changes, Reia has been changed into Kitana for some reason. Hope you like it!

The next day...

Me: YAWN I am so uber sleepy...

As I rub my eyes, I find out I am on Shino oO.

Shino: Get off me.

Me: TT (Gets off Shino)

Kiba: G'morning!

Gaara: I like pie.

Me: Okayy, that was random.

Naruto: I WANT RAMEN

Me: What's with you people?

Meanwhile, the others gather up to the table for breakfast.

Naruto: RAMENRAMENRAMEN GIMMIE RAMEN NOW

Gaara: I like pie.

Me: oO

Shikamaru: zzzzzzzz

Ino: Hm, I'll have some cereal, is that alright with you, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: ...

Ino: OII Answer!

Me: He's asleep.

Ino: Oh. HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WHILE I TALK TO YOU!

--Some beating later...--

Shikamaru: I want fricken cookie crisp.

Ino: Umm, yea, whatever.

--After Breakfast and showers...--

Naruto: YAYAYAYAYAY! LET US PLAY AGEN

Sasuke: You are annoying

Naruto: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Gaara: I like pie.

Me: oO whatever. Spin the bottle.

And the bottle lands on Shino.

Gaara: I like pie.

Shino: DUDE, whazzup with you?

Gaara: Pie or Pier?

Shino: oO Pie.

Gaara: Do you Pie pie and pie pie your pie?

Shino: oO NO, I do not pie pie and pie my pie.

Gaara: YES YOU DO!

Shino: NO I DONT

Gaara: YES YOU DO

Shino: NO I DONT

Gaara: YES YOU DO

Shino: GAH dont even know what the heck a pie pie pie is!

Me: Shino is stupid!

Shino: NO IM NOT

Me: YES YOU ARE

Shino: NO IM NOT

Me: YES YOU ARE

Shino: NO IM NOT

Me: WHATEVER, just spin the frickin bottle already.

Gaara: I like pie.

Everyone: SHUT UP!

And the bottle lands on Me.

Shino: Kitana, truth or dare?

Me: Truth.

Shino: If Hilary Duff was in your closet, what would you do?

Me: Kill her, NO, brag about how good I am, THEN kill her.

Shino: I like the way you think.

Me: Thank you. My turn.

And the bottle lands on Kiba.

Me: Yo Dawg, truth o' dare?

Kiba: What's with the blingabling talk?

Me: Shutup and answer the damn question.

Kiba: Okay, Dare.

Me: I dare you to dye your hair yellow.

Kiba: Now why would I do that?

Me: Because it was a dare.

About 30 mins. later...

Everyone: OMG

Kiba: D: Whaddarya lookin' at, punk?

Me: xD I think I'm going to call the Animal Control...

Shino: Gahahahaha. I'll get the phone.

Me: Your turn.

And the bottle lands on Naruto.

Kiba: Truth or Dare?

Naruto: Dare.

Kiba: I dare you to kiss the girl this bottle lands on. Guys, out.

Naruto: (thinking) plz be sakura chan

Sakura: (thinking) plz be not me

Hinata: (thinking) plz be me

And the bottle lands on...

END xD! HAHAHAH! I got you AGAIN! You're gonna have to wait another long while for the next chappie xD. HA-HA! Sorry for the shortness of this chappie.

But if you want to send in comments about this fanfic and feel private, then NM me on Neopets, da user is michellecervantes. Okie, thanks for reading BYE!

Be sure to visit my Adoptable Page xD! 


End file.
